


Baby Blue & Black

by cherrybliss



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybliss/pseuds/cherrybliss
Summary: Seungyoun makes Wooseok wear a skirt and a vibrator in public.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Baby Blue & Black

It was their first long weekend in a long time, and Seungyoun couldn't be happier. He woke up around noon that day, with Wooseok still wrapped up in his arms, which was a rare occurence since they were both so busy. When they realised they have three days off at the same time, Seungyoun promised his boyfriend at least six orgasms, but when the first day finally came, he realised he was too in love with Wooseok and just couldn't stop cuddling. 

Wooseok was needy, rubbing against Seungyoun's crotch whenever he could to finally make him do something, anything, but Seungyoun just kept repeating how cute and small and precious he is and how happy he is to finally be able to give him all the cuddles he deserves. And Wooseok suddenly felt bad for being so horny all the time when all his lovely boyfriend wanted was to give him affection. Whatever, they don't need to have morning sex, he's sure Seungyoun would cave in sooner or later.

After spending the day just lazing around, cooking lunch together and binge-watching some drama that made Seungyoun cry, the sun set and Seungyoun told him to get ready.

"I'm taking you on a date" he said, without any further explanation.

After three years of dating and two years of living together, combined with their busy schedules, it felt like a long time since they got all dressed up and went on an actual date. They both prefered to stay at home where they could be as affectionate as they like, or they went out with friends, but the word "date" made him feel all mushy and giddy inside.

"Where are we going? I need to know what to wear" Wooseok asked.

"Just be pretty like you always are" Seungyoun winked at him "Oh, and I left something on the bed for you to wear. Just a little gift I got for you on my last business trip."

Wooseok went to their room where their closet was, and he almost stopped breathing when he saw what was waiting for him on the bed. It was a pleated mini-skirt, all with a baby blue checkered pattern that made it look like a school uniform. Wooseok touched the fabric carefully, it felt so soft and he had to admit it was a very pretty skirt. Exactly the type of thing Seungyoun would like.

It would be rude not to accept a gift his daddy so kindly bought for him, so Wooseok took off his sweatpants and changed into the skirt. It looked perfect on him, just long enough to cover everything but short enough to make his face heat up, and it was even just the right fit for his tiny waist. He felt more beautiful than ever.

He paired it with a simple white button-up with short sleeves, to keep that schoolboy aesthetics, but decided not to add any of his stockings or pretty panties. It would be too embarrassing to go outside in them when he's already wearing a skirt.

After staring at himself in the mirror for quite some time, he remembered he shouldn't keep daddy waiting, so he somehow willed himself to go out. Seungyoun was waiting for him in the living room, dressed in a pair of ripped and impossibly skinny black jeans and a matching black button-up that looked tight on his broad shoulders. Wooseok forgot all about his own outfit when he saw him like that, now all he could think about was how Seungyoun's legs were spread just wide enough so he could fit between them.

"Do you like it?" Seungyoun asked him as he came closer to the couch.

"It's a very pretty skirt" he tried to remain neutral "Thank you, daddy."

Wooseok stopped between Seungyoun's legs and loosely hung his arms on his shoulders, making Seungyoun look up at him with love and adoration. "I got it custom-made for you" he said as he stroked up and down the outer side of his soft thighs "Only the best for my baby."

Wooseok leaned down to kiss him, but they made sure to keep the kisses short and innocent, otherwise they'd never make it to their date. "Before we leave, I have just one more gift for you."

Wooseok really, really should've seen it coming. Seungyoun returned from the bathroom with a brand new remote control vibrator in his hands, and Wooseok suddenly understood what kind of date this was going to be. Wooseok had told him before that he wanted to try something like this, but even though he wasn't strictly against it, Seungyoun never actually did anything to him in public. He was getting spoiled today.

"Can I put it in?" And Wooseok bit his lip as he nodded.

Seungyoun put the vibrator down on the couch and put two of his fingers on Wooseok's bottom lip, just gently touching it as he thought about how beautiful Wooseok was when he was doing his best to stay patient.

"Wet my fingers for me?" Wooseok didn't need to be told twice, he let Seungyoun slowly slide his fingers inside and made himself produce as much spit as he could to make sure he was doing a good job. Seungyoun pulled out after only a few seconds, and then he raised Wooseok's skirt and just barely slid his briefs down to get access to his ass.

He started with one finger, and added the second one once he saw how well Wooseok was holding up. The vibrator wasn't that big anyway, he bought a smaller one on purpose so that it doesn't accidentally make his baby cum, so he only waited for Wooseok's muscles to relax and then replaced his fingers with the lubed-up toy.

Wooseok took a sharp breath as he felt cold lube on his walls, but it wasn't too hard to accommodate the vibrator. Seungyoun gave him a minute to get used to it before he put it on the lowest setting. It was so weak, like a gentle hum Seungyoun would let out while eating him, but he still shivered when he realized he was going to go outside with his hole filled.

"Ready to go, baby?" Seungyoun asked softly as he planted a kiss on Wooseok's forehead to let him know how good he was being.

"Yeah, let's go."

Seungyoun turned the vibrator off during their short car ride, because the little bumps on the road were enough to make it move inside Wooseok and make him let out little gasps of surprise. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on Wooseok's thigh, just rubbing soothing little circles into it to help him relax. 

"We're here" he announced as he stopped the car in the parking lot of a... diner. A 1950's American-style diner with a neon sign hanging above the door. It was a cute place, but definitely not what Wooseok imagined.

Wooseok took Seungyoun's hand so they could go inside together, not missing the way Seungyoun turned the vibrator back on from the pocket of his coat.

As they walked to the back of the restaurant, Wooseok realized there were only two people inside other than them - a pair of college-aged friends who were too engrossed in their conversation to even look at Wooseok and his skirt. Wooseok sat down in the booth first, careful not to move his vibrator, but then Seungyoun sat right beside him instead of across from him.

Their thighs were pressed flush against each other, and just looking at how small his thigh looked compared to Seungyoun's made Wooseok's brain a bit foggier. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the contrast of Seungyoun's black jeans and his own powder blue skirt, it made him feel so fragile but so, so beautiful. Seungyoun always made him feel beautiful.

"Do you like this place?" Seungyoun asked casually.

"Yeah, I like the music" Wooseok responded, still holding onto his sanity "I've always wondered if there's a place like this in Seoul."

"Let's take a look at the menu." Frankly, Wooseok wasn't very hungry so late in the night, he was thinking about skipping straight to dessert, but listening to Seungyoun marvel at the ridiculous names of their burgers was fun. Nothing was out of the ordinary, really, except Wooseok couldn't tune out the vibrations in his ass, no matter how hard he tried not to think about it.

All while still talking, Seungyoun sneakily put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and turned the vibrator up, and Wooseok felt his hole suddenly clench around it. He didn't want Seungyoun to know he'd gotten a reaction out of him, not just yet, so he did his best to look unaffected, but the blush on his cheeks was very much visible.

"Is everything okay, doll?" Seungyoun asked innocently "Why do you keep squeezing your legs?"

"It's nothing... I just think this skirt is a little too short, that's all..."

"Oh, okay. Should we call the waiter then?" Seungyoun hummed, and Wooseok's heart started beating a million miles an hour. He knew the waiter couldn't see his skirt under the table, but what if he realized how worked up Wooseok was? God, he needs to get it together, just for five minutes.

The waiter came as soon as Seungyoun waved, and he looked blissfully ignorant. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have some maple syrup pancakes and an orange soda" Seungyoun ordered, and then he squeezed Wooseok's thigh "Won't you tell him what you want, baby?"

"I'll have a, uh..." Seungyoun pushed the button while he was speaking "A-ah large vanilla milkshake, please."

"Coming right up!" the waiter smiled at them, and Wooseok thought the poor young soul probably hasn't noticed a thing.

"Just a milkshake, love? Shouldn't you eat your dinner?"

"I'm not hungry" Wooseok said through his teeth, angry at Seungyoun because of that little stunt that almost made him moan out loud.

"Is my kitten mad at me?" Seungyoun pouted, and shit, Wooseok remembered he wasn't supposed to act like that, or else he'll get punished "You know I just wanted to show that waiter that you're mine, right?"

"O-oh."

Seungyoun came impossibly closer, his lips resting so close to Wooseok's earlobe. "Does it feel good?"

Wooseok couldn't help but shiver every time Seungyoun lowered his voice and whispered to him like that. "It does" he admitted quietly, and as a reward, Seungyoun slid his hand a little further up his thigh.

"Hmm, what's this?" he asked "Your thighs are a little sticky, baby. You didn't get hard just because I touched your thighs a little, did you?"

Wooseok was terrified as Seungyoun's fingers kept travelling under his skirt, all the way to his cock that was leaking precum. "Oh no, you're making a mess of yourself already."

He didn't even get to say anything before Seungyoun wiped his hand on his cheeks, leaving a wet little trail on his cheekbone. "Please, daddy, please..." he whispered once Seungyoun's fingers were back on his cock, not even jerking him off, just lightly petting it.

"Shouldn't we at least eat our food first?" Seungyoun asked with a smile that looked kind, but Wooseok knew it was the exact opposite of that.

He removed his hand again and started playing a little bit with the settings of Wooseok's vibrator, turning it up and down and up and down again just to see Wooseok squirm. But he knew he couldn't come like that - Wooseok could only come untouched if his prostate or his nipples were being stimulated - and that was the best part.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for their order to arrive, and Seungyoun decided not to play with him in front of the waiter again. But then, Seungyoun also decided to go to the other side of the booth so they could "eat more comfortably", and Wooseok immediately missed his warmth on his left side.

He figured it would be best to focus on his milkshake for the time being, since it looked like Seungyoun had forgotten all about their little game. He was devouring his pancakes, talking about how good they were, offering him one, and Wooseok wanted to cry because he's suddenly being ignored like that.

He took the red and white striped straw into his mouth and started drinking his milkshake. The cold liquid soothed his dry throat, it was tasty, and the best part was, Seungyoun was finally staring at him again. More specifically, his lips.

Perhaps he could tease Seungyoun back, just a little bit. He wrapped his lips around the straw more lewdly than he actually needed to, even poking his tongue out sometimes to lick it, all without breaking eye contact with Seungyoun. But Seungyoun wasn't that easy to rile up, he just smiled at him and said: "Cute."

Just as Wooseok took another long gulp, Seungyoun secretly set the vibrator to the second highest setting. It was such a swift change from the soft hum he felt just a moment earlier, that Wooseok accidentally spilled out the milkshake that was in his mouth. There wasn't a lot of it, he managed to swallow some, but the creamy white fluid started running down his chin and Seungyoun looked too happy about that.

"My baby's so messy" he cooed as he wiped his mouth.

"Daddy, can we please go home already?" Wooseok whined "It hurts so bad, Seokie's cock hurts..."

"That little thing?" Seungyoun tilted his head, and then he was shoving a thigh between Wooseok's legs, causing him to gasp "You're right, we don't want it to ruin that pretty skirt of yours. We'll go, but only if you can tell daddy exactly what you want."

Finally, finally, finally. He needed to hold on just a little longer, and then he'll get rewarded. "I want daddy to fuck me and -" Seungyoun pushed the button "And, uh, cum inside me, ah, ah, and I want to be a good boy for daddy..."

Seungyoun kissed Wooseok's burning cheeks. "You're always good, love, don't doubt that for a second" he said "I love you so much, Seokie. I'll give you everything you want."

Wooseok felt at ease, those words made him feel warm all over, and it wasn't so painful anymore. He just sat there like a pretty doll while Seungyoun paid the bill and told the waiter to keep the change, and then he got to hold his hand again as they rushed out of the restaurant.

The car ride was hell, to say the least. Seungyoun turned the vibrator off again, but the sudden lack of stimulation actually made Wooseok feel needier, so he pawed at Seungyoun's cock as he drove, knowing full well that he shouldn't be doing it.

"Daddy, you're hard too."

"Stop that, kitten, or I'm not going to let you cum tonight" Wooseok froze, the sheer possibility was terrifying, so he kept his hands on his own lap, trying his best not to touch anything he isn't allowed to touch.

The second their apartment door was locked, Wooseok's legs were wrapped around Seungyoun's waist, Seungyoun was holding him by his ass and they were kissing more passionately than ever. "Hngh, need you, please..." Wooseok moaned between the kisses, before the string of saliva that was connecting their lips could even break.

Seungyoun threw him on the bed like he weighed nothing, and Wooseok's skirt rose up to reveal the embarrassing wet patch on his underwear and the precum that was already dry on his inner thighs. "Tell me what you need, sweetie."

"Need..." Wooseok heaved "Need... daddy, daddy's cock, inside me."

Seungyoun wasted no time getting off Wooseok's shirt and underwear (he thought the skirt was cute), and then doing the same to his own, but it still felt too slow to Wooseok. He ripped the turned off vibrator out of him, making Wooseok cry out and clench around air, and then he frantically lubed up his cock, giving it a few pumps just to relieve the tension.

"Daddy's gonna be a little rough, okay?" Seungyoun apologized, but Wooseok just nodded feverishly as he felt the tip circling his rim and his eyes fell closed.

When he said "a little rough", what Seungyoun meant was that he started thrusting in and out of Wooseok immediately, not even letting him get used to his grith. Wooseok screamed - it hurt even with all the lube, but it was so good, he was finally full of cock, and he started crying because he was so happy.

"Ah, ah, such a good boy" Seungyoun groaned as he rammed into Wooseok's little body "Seokie is a good boy, taking dick so well, fuck, fuck..."

After an embarrassingly short time, Wooseok couldn't think anymore. The pleasure was overwhelming, Seungyoun's abs were rubbing against his cock with every thrust, and all he had to do was lay there and be a good cocksleeve. Seungyoun was taking such good care of him, making him feel so good even though he's just a useless fleshlight, and he felt like the happiest boy on Earth.

Wooseok couldn't remember words, couldn't remember his name, he was a dumb slut and all he could think about was cock, cock, cock. Seungyoun's swollen cock abusing him, pulsing inside of him, stretching out his hole, giving him more pleasure than he could take.

A loud scream ripped through him once he orgasmed, his little cock spurting so much cum all over the outline of Seungyoun's cock in his stomach, some of it even reaching his hardened nipples. And when Seungyoun came too, giving his slutty hole so much warm cum, Wooseok just mewled happily. He was filled with daddy's cum, daddy's dick still inside him, and he just babbled and drooled as he rode out his orgasm.

"My baby's always the prettiest when he's full of cum" Seungyoun praised him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Seokie, cock..." Wooseok giggled, completely dumbified by how good he'd just been fucked. Seungyoun smiled and showered him with kisses, pulling out little by little so that baby doesn't get oversensitive.

"No, daddy, daddy, cum!" Wooseok tried to stop him so that none of it would spill from his hole, but he was already too loose no matter how hard he tried to clench.

"Don't worry kitten, you'll get more later."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote some fics already but kept them anonymous, and now i finally have an account! tell me what you think <3


End file.
